Emergency responder vehicles typically rely on general indicators, such as sirens and/or colored lights, to alert others as the emergency responder vehicle approaches. These indicators may provide insufficient time to allow other vehicles to effectively clear an approach path for the emergency responder vehicle. Furthermore, drivers of other vehicles may not be able to determine the approach direction of an emergency responder vehicle, which may make it difficult to anticipate what appropriate action (if any) is necessary to clear an approach patch for the emergency responder vehicle.